¡En aprietos!
by Yulya18
Summary: Severus va a una reunión a pedido de Albus, pero a Harry no le hace gracia esto, sobretodo luego que Severus le cuente todo lo que sucedió.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen... por desgracia ¬¬**

**...**

**...**

**¡En aprietos**!

**...**

**...**

- ¡Déjame salir Severus! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo un chico de ojos verdes, tratando de que su captor se moviera del marco de la puerta y lo dejara marcharse.

- No hasta que me expliques que es lo que sucede… estábamos bien ayer… ¿qué hice? – la verdad es que no tenía idea de que era lo que pudo haber hecho para hacer enojar así al ex –Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Que qué hiciste?... ¡Y encima tienes el descaro de preguntar!... ¡Yo me voy! – dicho esto, volvió a tratar de esquivar al hombre.

Con lo que no contaba es que no por nada, el mayor había sido uno de los mejores mortífagos de Lord Voldemort. Rápidamente logró tomarlo del brazo y antes que Harry el-niño-que-vivió-y-volvió-a-vivir-para-joder-la-existencia- Potter se diera cuenta de nada, ya se encontraba en los brazos de Severus Snape, mientras este se sentaba de nuevo en la cama que compartían desde hacía un año, colocaba a Harry sobre sus piernas y lo agarraba de la cintura para que no se le fuera escapar.

- ¿Ahora si me vas a explicar qué es lo qué pasó?

- ¡No quiero!- dijo poniendo cara de niño malcriado y que había sido castigado.

- Jajajaja….jajajaja – empezó a reír el hombre mayor.

- ¿Acaso dije un chiste? – lo miró de mala forma, cosa que solo logró que Severus empezara a reír con mas ganas.

- Pareces un niño engreído cuando haces esos pucheros… jajaja...

- Ja ja ja… ¡muy gracioso!

Severus se puso serio de pronto.

- Harry, ya en serio, dime que pasó.

- Prometiste llegar temprano. – seguía con sus pucheros.

- Amor, traté de llegar lo más rápido que pude, te dije que no sabía cuando terminaría todo. _i¿Por qué su Gryffindor tenía que ser tan necio?_

**...**

**...**

**Flashback**

- Severus, ¿de verdad tienes que ir?

- Créeme que la idea de estar ahí, rodeado de puros indeseables, es lo que menos me agrada… Y todo esto es culpa de ese viejo cotilla de Albus.

- ¿Y si le mandas una lechuza con una excusa? – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, completamente desnudo.

Esta imagen le removió todo a Severus. _'Maldito Albus'_ pensaba. Vio como Harry se le acercaba cada vez más, así que rápidamente lo atrajó contra su cuerpo, pasando un brazo por su cintura y lo comenzó a besar con fuerza. Sabía que a su pequeño león le encantaba que fuera un poco rudo con él.

Por su parte, Harry empezó a acariciar todas las partes del cuerpo de Severus que podía alcanzar. Paso sus manos por su cabello, por sus hombros, acarició su espalda y finalmente apretó el trasero de Severus, para juntarlo más hacia sus caderas.

- ¿Seguro que tienes que ir? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Lamento tener que decir que si, pero… - apretó sus nalgas también y sonrió cuando escuchó a su pareja gemir- … volveré lo más pronto que pueda.

Harry volvió a besarlo con más pasión mientras se frotaba contra su cuerpo con un poco mas de fuerza.

- Más te vale. – se separó de él, y volvió a la cama, para que Severus lo viera en toda su gloria.

Severus se acercó a la cama, le dio un profundo beso y se fue. _'Maldito Albus' _pensó nuevamente.

**Fin Flashback**

- ¿Y bien…? – preguntó Harry mientras enarcaba una ceja. Definitivamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Severus.

- Puede que la fiesta se haya alargado un poquito. – respondió como quien no quería la cosa.

- ¿Un poquito? Explícame.

- Esto sucedió…

**Flashback**

Severus se encontraba en el gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. La verdad es que contaba las horas para poderse ir de ahí de una vez. Después de todo, tenía una cita candente con Harry y sabía que podría tener a su chico a su merced todo lo que quedaba del fin de semana.

El solo pensarlo, hacía que partes de su anatomía despertaran emocionadas.

Llegada una hora prudente para irse, se acercó a Albus para despedirse.

- Bueno Albus, ya aguanté esto lo suficiente, me voy.

- Severus, mi muchacho, quédate un rato más.

- Lo siento Albus, pero me están esperando.

- Estoy seguro de que a Harry no le importará si llegas en una hora… - antes que Severus le pudiera refutar, continuó - … además, hay algunas personas que quiero que conozcas.

Dicho esto, lo llevo con él, hacia un grupo de personas a las que él no conocía ni en pelea de gatos.

- Señores... – empezó Albus – ... quiero presentarles a Severus Snape. – señaló a Severus – Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, uno de los mejores de toda Europa debo añadir, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y leal amigo mío.

- Encantado. – dijo Severus seriamente. _Ya venia este viejo cascarrabias a aguarle sus planes con Harry._

Todos lo saludaron de forma amable, aunque le pareció que por parte de una de las asistentes, fue demasiado amable. Esta era una joven alta, delgada, de largo cabello castaño claro. _'Me mira demasiado'_ pensó con un suspiro. _'Esta será una noche larga'._

- Y dime Severus… porque puedo llamarte Severus, ¿no? – preguntó la joven que no dejaba de mirarlo. Severus asintió. – ¿Qué se siente el ser reconocido de esta forma, por un mago como Albus Dumbledore?

Severus contestó con una calma que no sabía de donde le venía. De verdad que ya quería irse.

- No se siente nada en especial.

- Vaya que eres modesto… - y así continuó la misma mujer.

Luego de una hora de conversación con la mujer, en la que Severus tomaba copa tras copa de whiskey de fuego y respondía de manera cortante, notó que la mujer se le acercaba cada vez más. '_¿Pero, y esta que hace?' _pensaba.

- Y dime Severus… - otra vez se acercó un poco más - ¿tienes pareja?

Severus vio por donde venía la cosa.

- Si.

- ¿Y por qué no la trajiste?

- No le gustan estas reuniones aburridas.

- Mmm… entonces que te parece si tu y yo vamos a un lugar más cómodo… tu sabes… para conocernos mejor. – le hizo un gesto que se suponía trataba de ser provocativo, pero que a Severus le hizo empezar a sentirse incómodo.

- Creo que te equivocaste de persona.

- No lo creo. Cuando veo algo que me gusta lo consigo a como de lugar. – Y lo besó sorpresivamente.

Severus no había podido reaccionar a tiempo a causa de tanto alcohol que había consumido esa noche, por lo que se demoró en apartarla. Ella tomó como buena señal el hecho de que el no se apartara, así que puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Cuando el cerebro de Severus pudo registrar todo lo que estaba pasando, se separó bruscamente de ella.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó molesto.

- ¿No me digas que no te gustó?

- No.

- Oh vamos, no seas así, ¿por qué mejor no continuamos esto en mi departamento?

Albus se acercó rápidamente a la pareja, al ver la conmoción que se estaba creando alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Pasa algo, Severus?

- Nada Albus. – respondió la chica antes que Severus tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo – Severus, aquí presente, y yo, estábamos diciendo que ya nos íbamos.

- Muchacho, creo que ya estas muy impaciente por ver a Harry entonces.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo la muchacha confundida. – ¿Quién es Harry?

- La pareja de Severus, ¿quién más?

- La… ¿pareja?

- Si, Harry Potter, mi pareja. – respondió Severus, ante la horrorizada mirada de la mujer. - Si me disculpas Albus, me retiro. Un placer señores. – se despidió de todos los asistentes con una inclinación de cabeza y riéndose internamente por la cara de completa incredulidad de la chica.

**Fin Flash back**

- ¡Encima te besó! ¡Yo la mato! – Harry intentó levantarse del regazo de Severus, pero este apretó el abrazo en el que lo tenía.

- Cálmate Harry, fue algo sin importancia.

- ¿Sin importancia? ¿Estás loco o tomaste mucho ayer? – empezó a moverse para tratar de soltarse. Pero no contó con que al estar desnudo y moviéndose de esa forma encima de Severus, lo único que lograba era excitarlo cada vez más.

Solo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba excitando, cuando Severus empezó a morder su cuello, como sabía que a él le gustaba.

- Severus, ¡suéltame!

Severus no le hizo caso y empezó a acariciar su pecho, jugando con uno de sus pezones. Harry no pudo evitar gemir ante esto.

- Severus… suéltame. – podía sentir como su pene crecía gracias a las expertas caricias de su amante.

- ¿De verdad quieres eso? – dijo mientras bajaba su mano y tomaba el pene de Harry, para enseguida empezar a masturbarlo.

Toda la voluntad de Harry se fue por el caño cuando Severus empezó a mastúrbalo.

- Al diablo… hazme tuyo Sev… - no pudo decir más porque Severus lo besó con pasión, a la vez que lo recostaba sobre la cama y se colocaba sobre él.

Empezó a besarlo con pasión, mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo. Bajó sus besos hasta su cuello y se dedicó a marcar esa suave piel. Adoraba ver así a Harry, así todos sabrían que el joven tenia dueño.

Bajó sus besos hacia su pecho y se entretuvo mordiendo y chupando sus pezones, a lo que el chico le respondió con mas gemidos de placer. Puso su mano entre ambos cuerpos y empezó a masturbar nuevamente a su pareja. Harry arqueaba su cuerpo buscando mas contacto con Severus. Era asombrosa la forma en que podía hacer que lo deseara y que se olvidara del resto del mundo. Lo único que tenia que hacer era tocarlo de esa forma y era capaz de olvidar hasta su nombre.

Ya no aguantaba la excitación que traía encima, y sabía que su Gryffindor tampoco podía esperar más, así que se posiciono entre las piernas de Harry y se metió todo su pene en la boca. Harry no pudo evitar gritar ante este movimiento. Severus empezó a chupar su pene con absoluta gula, a la vez que metía un dedo en el ano de Harry para empezar a prepararlo. Metió otro dedo y siguió con la mamada que le estaba dando a su pareja, hasta que sintió la próstata del chico y la empezó a masajear. Harry gimió con mayor ímpetu.

- Sev… cógeme… cógeme…

Severus decidió complacerlo. Colocó una almohada debajo de las caderas de su chico y tomando sus tobillos con sus manos lo abrió completamente para si, mientras posicionaba su pene en la entrada de Harry y se la metía de una sola embestida.

- Ahhhhh...

Severus sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Harry que se la metiera con fuerza, así le doliera el trasero al sentarse al día siguiente, así que empezó un mete-saca que cada vez mas fue tomando mas fuerza, haciendo que las caderas de Harry se levantaran del colchón , pero aun así, no bajo la intensidad de sus embestidas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry se corriera entre ambos cuerpos con un grito de placer y Severus dentro del cuerpo de Harry.

Cayeron nuevamente a la cama, completamente exhaustos después de las actividades recientemente realizadas.

Severus se colocó boca arriba y Harry de lado, acariciando su pecho y sintiendo como su respiración y sus latidos se normalizaban.

- Entonces – comenzó Severus, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Harry- ¿… estoy perdonado?

- Mmm…- Harry se acercó para darle un beso, lo que Severus tomo como señal de perdón - … no, tienes que hacer muchos más méritos para que lo haga.

- ¿Que? ¿Estas bromeando no?

- No… vas a tener que hacer muchos méritos como este, para que te perdone.

- Bueno si lo dices así – no se le había escapado la forma lujuriosa con que lo había dicho, y él estaba más que feliz de cumplir su castigo.

- Mmhmm… descansa Sev… te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

Y poco a poco se fueron sumiendo en un sueño reparador, antes de continuar con el… castigo.

**FIN**

**...**


End file.
